Swift
Swift Ryx Alerm, or as he's more commonly known, 'Swift' is currently 17 years old, and a proud member of the Super Hero Agency. Ryx is one of the few inhabitants of Club Penguin to possess the ability to travel at Super-Speed, manipulating matter and the density of objects, at will. Although he is native to Club Penguin, he is not native to this particular version, as he comes from the Parallel Earth dubbed 'Earth 1939', in which he escaped from, just prior to its destruction due to the hands of celestial beings who deemed the Earth worthy of their "Godly Cleanse". In the world's final moments, he used his powers to travel as fast as he could to create a Dimensional Tear to an alternate Earth, taking everyone he could to different Parallel Earths, before eventually finding himself alone on Earth Prime. He found that his speed was greatly reduced, meaning he could no longer open Dimensional Tears, trapping him within that Earth. Although no longer able to return to his own Earth, Ryx speeds around CP, stopping crime wherever it should occur. Origin Ryx was born to two loving parents who treated him well. They cared and looked after him. He had a normal childhood, growing up with his friends and family, but a darkness was arising, and the entire world could see it. The many heroes of his home were declining at an alarming rate, until eventually, they were all gone, say for a few. These last remaining heroes banded together to form a group of heroes, working to prevent any more heroes from going missing, and to prevent the darkness that was to come. Ryx looked up to these heroes and always dreamed of becoming one, as was common with most children. But as the years passed the heroes showed less and less, and this group was deemed nothing more than a legend; a story to tell children. Everyone forgot and gave up... Except for Ryx. Many believed he was far too childish to keep believing this idea of superpowers, but he ignored them, and kept believing. Eventually, he decided instead of dreaming about being one, he would make himself one. He enlisted into the PSA, believing he could help that way, to no avail. He helped Club Penguin, sure... But it just wasn't the same. He proceeded to ask every intelligent person in the island, from inventors to professors, but had no such luck, as they all believed him to be too childish and foolish. But, one Professor, Elreak Ianros, did not try to put down such a notion, and instead, helped him to gain powers. He theorised that there were potential energies that could theoretically grant super powers, except such energies would not be found on Earth. The two studied for months, with the help of Elreak's fiancé, Arika, to find these energies, or at best, replicate them. On the 16th of February, they were finally successful and replicated what would come to be known as a Genome. It was a biological 'enhancement' that when fused with the DNA of its host, would alter its biological make up drastically. Tests would be done on a number of puffles, each of whom were given different powers. Unfortunately, they were unsure of what would be required to give specific powers, knowing that full well, the Genome was implanted and fused with Ryx's DNA. He was unconscious for the next few weeks whist Elreak monitored his vitals. He found his brain activity was off the charts, while his heart beat declined dramatically, yet, he was perfectly fine. Ryx eventually awoke, feeling no different than he had before. Days went by, and nothing had really changed, except for a few minor body shut downs. What Ryx failed to realise, was his body was trying to adjust to his newfound powers, except he was woken too early, and so the process wasn't quite complete, hence why his body kept shutting down. It took another week for the shutdowns to stop. Ryx had assumed that they had failed, and that he didn't gain any powers. That was until he saw a large number of people feeling from the Sport Shop claiming it was about to blow up. Ryx raced in and helped everyone escape, but found a young Agent trapped under a fallen invention. He lifted up the invention, and got the penguin out... But they were out of time. He heard the click of the bomb, he knew it was too late, and he closed his eyes, believing it was his end. Except, he waited. And waited, for what felt like minutes. He opened his right eye, only to see the bomb frozen, mid explosion. He was confused and disorientated. "What happened? Is it one of G's Inventions? Did he stop the bomb?" He examined the the device, realising not just it was stopped. Everything had stopped. He quickly pulled the other Agent, realising this may not last for very long. They emerged from the Sport Shop and much to his surprised, the entire world had stopped. Unsure of what was going on, he placed the Agent beside the others, and ran to Professor Elreak. He opened the door, to find the man sitting in a chair, almost as if waiting for him. "Oh no... Everyone is frozen!" He exclaimed. "Weird, huh? Well, its not frozen. You're just moving incredibly fast. Your brain is processing everything at an insane rate. The joys of being a speedster." ''Elreak replied, unaffected by the current situation. "What? How? How can we be talking?" Ryx said, confused.... Obviously. ''"Well, your brain is processing everything so fast, it seems like everything is frozen. Even your body is reacting and moving faster than other people's brains can comprehend. You're even talking faster than anyone can register" Elreak said, explaining what was happening to Ryx. "Then, how can you understand me?" Ryx said. "Well, that's obvious..." ''Elreak replied with a smirk on his face, as he disappeared, leaving only a blue streak which quickly fades. He returns a second later wearing a skintight costume and blue mask. ''"I'm a speedster too." "You?!" Much to Ryx's surprise, he recognised the costumed version of Elreak as one of the few remaining heroes known as [[The Blur|''The Blur]], who stood before him; one of the reasons for him wanting to become a hero, stood directly in front of him. ''"Why do you think I'm so knowledgable about Super Heroes? And why I didn't shut you down? Because I '''am' one."'' "But, why help me? Why help make me a superhero?" "Because its like you said... All of them are gone, except for a few of us. And the others? They think we're legends... Non existant. But the threat to Club Penguin still remains; and despite all out abilities, we're not strong enough to stop it without help." ''"But, why me?" ''"Because you're one of the only people left on this Island who wants to help. Maybe even the '''only' person left." "And so you gave me powers... To help people." ''"I didn't give you powers. You, gave yourself powers. When you decided that you wanted to help people, that you wanted to be... This. '''That' was the day you gave yourself powers. The power to prove everyone wrong, and show them that there are still those who can help battle the darkness." "So... What do I do now?" "''Well, luckily for you, you were given the gift of '''Super Speed'... And I know a thing or two about that."'' Elreak said, with a coy smile on his face, almost teasing Ryx. For the next few months, Elreak trained Ryx, teaching him of how to control his speed and abilities, how not to do what he did when he first started out, and allowing him not to perceive time in such a slow state all of the time. During Ryx's free time, he dedicated all of his time to training, learning that he has abilities The Blur, does not. to come. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superheroes Category:Archived